Through the Murky Waters: In a Past Life
by keenbeanz
Summary: The boy, Perseus, named after one of his brothers, the only one who really ended up happy and with the best of both worlds, smiles. But it's not the smile that Heracles would expect rather with a strange look back towards his girlfriend he looks back towards the minor god with a slight snarl. Slight Percy/Heracles


**Welcome to the most confusing and fudged up one of these stories (More confusing then anything, so I'm sorry but I tried). Seriously I don't know what I was on when I wrote this so my bad.**

 **Requested by:** Peyton-Alice

 **Pairing:** Percy/Heracles

 **I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Heracles or as he was more commonly known, Hercules, had never met the youngest son of Poseidon even thought it was claimed that the younger male was greater and more heroic then himself.

Hercules had once scoffed at the thought.

But suddenly he wasn't so sure, the man was a saviour of Olympus and one of the fabled seven to save the world once again from Gaea and her Giants, yeah he had done some of the greatest trials the world had ever seen and had even landed himself and his exploits into modern day pop culture but apparently that measly son of Poseidon had completed most of those tasks himself.

Really Heracles was starting to get a little annoyed at the twerp.

So when he first met the boy, Heracles isn't going to exactly say he was impressed. The young man seemed almost scrawny with a swimmers body more than a soldier's body and messy black hair that looked as if it was hair stuck in a drain rather than stuck to his head.

You can imagine the gods surprise when he feels an almost magnetic pull towards the younger man.

"Heracles right?" the boy asks a hand wrapped around the blonde girls waist, what was her name? Annabeth?

Heracles smiles and nods his head, throwing a sly look towards the girl. He doesn't know why but he is starting to like her less and less. "Yes." His voice is strong and confident, much like himself.

The boy, Perseus, named after one of his brothers, the only one who really ended up happy and with the best of both worlds, smiles. But it's not the smile that Heracles would expect rather with a strange look back towards his girlfriend he looks back towards the minor god with a slight snarl.

"Right." He shakes his head back and forth before shrugging, whatever had been plaguing his mind, off. "Right." He says again with a deeper scowl. "Well, cya." And with that the young couple is off into the crowd of gods and demigods.

Heracles feels like he might just punch a hole into one of the marble walls.

* * *

Heracles is resting upon his bed, his wife Hebe sits next to him reading a magazine on what is hot and what's not in the kingdom of Atlantis. She isn't surprised to note that Poseidon singing 'Single Ladies' at six in the morning isn't on the hot list.

Heracles sighs loudly next to her his arms folded over his chest. Hebe rolls her eyes in reply.

"What?" she sighs flipping the page over again, there is a recipe for Demeter's fibre loaded cereal. Hebe folds the top corner of the page over; she needs a bit more fibre in her life at the moment.

Heracles sighs loudly again and shakes his head. "It's that kid." He grunts.

Hebe rolls her eyes again and shakes her head as she continues to read the newspaper. "Which kid?" she questions giving him a sideways glance checking to see if he flinches, she knows that if he does it's because he has sired another mortal offspring.

She figures she is like her mother that way, but then in some respects like her father. There was no denying that out of the two Hebe has had more demigod children then Heracles.

"That Jackson one." He grunts.

Hebe frowns and puts the magazine down as she tries to remember a demigod called Jackson, or even a mortal called Jackson. Upon finding none she gives a strangled look towards her husband.

"Jackson?" she questions. "Perseus Jackson?"

"Percy." Heracles mutters. Hebe shrugs and picks the magazine back up.

"What about him?"

Heracles is silent for a moment before he looks over towards his wife with a frown. "I don't know."

Hebe drops the magazine once more in irritation and glares at the other god in frustration. "So?" she questions, suddenly she sounds like a stereotypical teen. All she needs is to chew a stick of gum obnoxiously. "Then why are we talking about him?"

Heracles sighs again; the arms around his chest fold in on himself just a little tighter. "I don't know."

Hebe hits him on the arm; he smiles back at her a little.

That night when they make love he thinks about the boy with the green eyes.

* * *

"Hiylas?" Percy questions Annabeth as they relax under a tree in central Park.

"Hylas." Annabeth corrects with a slight smile and a chuckle. She punches Percy's arm as he kisses the top of his forehead.

Annabeth continues to read her book as she lies against Percy's chest. "What about him?" Percy asks with a leaf of grass in between his two fingers, he twirls it quickly, then slower, then quickly again and slower after that.

"He was kidnapped by Nymphs." Percy laughs a little; Annabeth gives him a pointed look to which he raises his hands in defeat, the leaf of grass drops out of his sweaty palms. "They fell in love with him and dragged him into their spring." She finishes, Percy frowns and gives her a strange look.

"So? What's so great about Hylas and his Nymphs?"

Annabeth smirks a little and looks up at Percy with a wicked smile, the kind of smile that means she is either about to do something reckless or something that can have his hormones go from zero to sixty in under a second. "Apparently, he was Heracles lover."

Percy scrunches his nose up and shakes his head quickly dispelling the thought. "Why would anyone be his lover?"

Annabeth laughs at her boyfriend's expression before shrugging her shoulders and smiling slyly at him.

"Who knows," the demigod starts slamming her book shut she stands quickly leaving Percy on the ground to stare up at her in wonder. "Maybe you could have been Hylas in a past life."

Quickly she walks off leaving a confused Percy behind.

Percy scrunches his nose up and shakes his head again. "No way in Hades would I even look at that jerk _that_ way?"

* * *

"Holy Hera." Percy exclaims throwing on his camp T-shirt as he scurries off his bed. Before his stands a tall and quite muscular god who is giving Percy a look between, 'You interest me' and 'I would like to squish you like a boot would an ant.' "What in Hades name-"

"I get the sense that you don't like me?" Heracles asks out of the blue one hand on his waist the other on the back of his neck.

"Really?" Percy rolls his eyes as he stands a few feet away from the god. "It can't be because you have a creepy habit of sneaking into demigods bedrooms while they are sleeping."

Heracles stays silent and watches the boy with rapt attention.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" He asks suddenly taking another step forward. Percy frowns and takes one back.

"Try Hephaestus T.V." Percy replies with a raised brow and a no nonsense look. "I hear I'm one of their number one broadcasts."

Heracles laughs, like actually laughs with a loud roar that shocks Percy to the core, he gives the god a strangled look. Honestly he is a confused as anyone right now as to why one of the most heard of and famous demigods in the history of the world is currently standing in his room and laughing as if he and Percy were the best of friends.

"Right." Percy sighs, his eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and irritation. He was having a wonderful dream, he and Annabeth on a beach relaxing in a lazy sun. It was great really as boring as it sounds, but Percy figures that boring is better than overly exciting especially after recent events.

Heracles takes another step forward and frowns slightly. "Seriously." Percy can't take another step back, well not without his back hitting a wall. "Who were you?" Percy's back hits the wall, Heracles continues forward until finally he stops a hair breadth away from Percy.

"Yeah." He mutters turning away from a hand that is winding its way towards his cheeks. "This isn't creepy." He mutters.

Heracles huffs something out but all Percy gets is a gust of air in his face.

"I would say Hylas" the god mutters pulling more hair out of his face with two of his fingers. Percy closes his eyes and leans back a little more to get further out of the gods reach. "But I'm not so sure."

"Yeah well," Percy grunts standing straight with eyes that look directly into the minor gods. "I kind of hope not."

"Mhm." Heracles mutters again. He wants to touch the demigod and he can't exactly explain why he wants to. "Why is that?"

Percy blanches. Because why? Well first things first is that he has a loving girlfriend, he is straight with no interest in men, and also because Heracles is a jerk. Something he learnt from an old friend many years ago.

"Because-"

That's when the minor god kisses him with the power and ferocity that could put a lion to shame.

Percy only just manages to push the hero off him.

He spits out saliva and almost screams at the god, but there is a hand gripping his chin with fingers splayed across his cheeks.

Heracles continues to look at Percy as if he was a lost artefact. "I don't remember who you were."

Percy wants to scream at the god and say that he was no one, he was a simple peasant or a fisherman who never even met Heracles, but he can't say anything because of the pressure that is being applied to his jaw.

"But I want to know." Heracles utters his mouth closing in once more Percy tries to scramble away but trying to escape Heracles is like trying to escape… well Heracles. "Will you let me know who you were?" He says pulling himself away slowly.

Percy is still trying to pull away.

 **Confused? Yeah I know.**

 **Anyway I was trying to hint that Percy was someone from Heracles' past life which is why I threw in that thing about Hylas who was a lover of Heracles. But take what you will google as many lovers of Heracles as you can and play pretend as to who you thought he was.**


End file.
